I'm Here for You
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Luigi wakes up in the middle of the night by a shout. When he finds out that Mario is having a nightmare because of his capture in the haunted mansion, the younger brother realizes he must do what his brother has always done for him in times of fear.


**A/N: Guess whose back?!?! Yes, yes, I realize that it's been so long since I've written any new fics, and words can not even express my sorrow. I have been around fanfic on the forums, so it's not like anything major happened to me. You can say that I've been having chronic writer's block. But anyways, now that I'm on winter break, I've finally gotten some ideas down, and it pleases me to present another oneshot after so many weeks!**

**So, this is my very first Mario fic. It is post Luigi's Mansion which happens to be one of my all time favorite video games. I somehow imagined Mario getting all traumatized from his abduction and Luigi comforting him.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream about it, I sadly do not own Mario nor any of the other characters from the franchise. Nintendo is the lucky owner, not me. **

* * *

"NOO!!"

Luigi sprang up in his bed from the sudden outburst. _Mamma Mia, what was that?! _the lean plumber frantically wondered.

Slowly getting out of bed, he slipped into his fuzzy slippers. However, before he could take a single step, there was another sudden outburst.

"Mario…" he whispered. That was his big bro yelling! Dashing as quickly as he could in his slippers, he ran out of his room and down the hall to Mario's room.

"Mario!!"

He opened the door, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There, his older brother, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, was curled up like a kitten trembling in fear. "No, no, please!" Luigi heard him muttering, "get me out of here!"

Luigi's heart plummeted as he realized what was going on. Mario was having a nightmare on his kidnap last week over at the haunted mansion.

_Oh gosh, I never thought that he'd be scarred by it. I thought… he moved on. _

Mario had seemed fine after the incident, and although a bit reluctant to share the details of his experience, he was the same person everyone knew and admired. Life, as Luigi knew it, seemed to go back to normal with the exception of now owning a luxurious mansion.

Of course, he could careless about it. He would give it away and all the money he gathered if it would make his brother feel all better.

Ever since they were kids, Mario was the one who always comforted his little bro on any matter. Whether there were bullies or just creepy bugs, Luigi could always turn to Mario to comfort him. Well, it looked like it was his turn to do the same.

Luigi walked over to his brother's bed and lowered his hand onto Mario's shoulder slightly shaking him.

"Bro, you gotta wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Mario continued his muttering and gripped his hands on the blanket even tighter than they were before. "NO!! Stay away from me, King Boo!"

Luigi sighed and shook him more forcibly. "Mario, it's a me. Luigi, your brother. Wake up!"

With that last exclamation, Mario's eyes finally sprang open. He slowly gazed up at Luigi and shakily asked, "Is… is that you, Weegee?"

Weegee… he hadn't called Luigi by his pet nickname since they were little. _He must be feeling awful right now Luigi_ miserably thought.

"It's Luigi," the slender man murmured gently. He sat on the bed and gazed at Mario. The short plumber sat up, anxiously looked down, and twiddled with his fingers.

A pregnant silence followed.

"Mario," Luigi cautiously said, "do… do you want to talk?"

"About what?" his brother softly inquired.

Luigi rolled his eyes in irritation. "Don't act dumb. You were having a nightmare about… that night. I heard you yell and came rushing in."

Mario just nodded his head. "I see," he dully remarked.

"Is this why you didn't want to stay in the mansion?" Luigi asked.

"Yep," Mario quietly replied.

"I thought so." Luigi bit his lip. _Time to be a considerate sibling. _

"So… have you had any other nightmares?"

"No."

"This is your first one?"

"Yes."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Luigi, I'm sure," Mario intoned in a bored yet weary voice

Sighing, Luigi gazed up at the ceiling as if seeking some sort of help. He never realized he'd be comforting Mario. It just seemed so surreal.

"Look, bro, I know how you feel. Well, maybe not entirely, but I can imagine you know. Not that I've ever been caught by a hoard of…"

"Luigi! Just get on with it," Mario interrupted in an annoyed tone.

Luigi blushed and turned his eyes back to his brother. "Sorry… anyways, the point is, you have no reason to feel ashamed. We all know that you are an extremely brave man, but you're also human. Humans all retain fear, so it's natural, alright?"

"I g- g-guess so," Mario shakily commented. He shifted in his bed and pulled the covers closer to him. "That night… it keeps running in my head. The ghosts all around me, me attempting to escape, King Boo sealing me in that awful painting…"

To Luigi's shock, a tear crept out from his brother's eyes. Then, almost immediately, Mario broke down into tears and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"Mario," Luigi tragically whispered. Never, in his entire life, had he seen Mario so frightened, so vulnerable. His heart, already crestfallen, turned cold at the sight, and he felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here. Just let it out." Without any hesitation, Luigi inched closer to Mario and wrapped his arms around the sobbing man.

"I realize how scared you must have been," Luigi mumbled, "even though I can never imagine it, I can see that happening. However, remember that you have loved ones around you to comfort you in your time of despair. There's Peach, Daisy, the toads, and so many others. Nobody will scorn you for feeling scared bro. And if they do…"

Mario sniffed and looked up. "What? What if they do?"

Luigi chuckled lightly and scratched his head. "Well… I'd give them quite the talk. Maybe even a little kick in the behind."

Mario chortled and shook his head. "I'd love to see that." He took a deep breathe and smiled at his brother. "Thanks Luigi, I feel a lot better now. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay; you would have done the same for me." Luigi got up and asked, "do you need anything? Water perhaps?"

"Nah, I'm fine. You better get back to bed."

"Okay then, good night Mario."

"Night Luigi…" Mario said as he laid back down. Luigi gently tucked the covers of the bed before turning to leave.

"Weegee…"

Luigi rapidly turned around. "Yes, Mario?"

"You forgot one other person."

"Uh?"

"You know about when I had others to turn to?"

"Yeah, who?"

Mario chuckled and he replied, "You, Luigi. You, my dear, caring, brave, little bro. The one who I always believed in, the one I knew who would never stop at anything to save me. I'm so proud of you Luigi..." His eyes fluttered, and he fell asleep before he could say anything else.

A glowing smile that would outshine any star or sun sprite slowly crept on Luigi's face, and with one last loving glance at his sleeping brother, he quietly shut the door on his way out and headed back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Aww, don't you just love the brotherly relationship between those two? Anyways, please leave a review on your way out! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and I hope you enjoy your winter/ summer break! **


End file.
